The girl no one knew
by PersephoneMoon
Summary: Draco falling in love with a girl no one has seemed to notice
1. The Secret

She didnt expect anyone to notice her as she slipped into her seat in the back. After all, she had been in the same class for 6 years now. No one has even said her name. Let alone looked back and Acknowledge her. Persephone got into her bag and pulled out her secret weapon, something that shouldn't be at school but she snuck in every year for the last six, her muggle cellphone. 

For the first two years she had to figure out how to charge it and how to get it to work correctly with all the magic in the air but she hadn't given up and halfway through her third year with the help of a solar charger and a few spells from the restricted section of the libary, she figured it out. She always kept her ear buds in and hidden. It wasnt hard with as much curly hair as she had. There was no way she couldnt have it. Music was one of the few things that kept her calm. Hell it was one of the few things that made her happy. 

As persephone looked around, she noticed that Harry Potter was ignoring everyone and for once was nose deep in a book. Something normally the girl of the trio would be doing but not this time. "Hermione looks mad" she thought to herself but chose to ignore it and switch her song instead. It wasnt like she was paying attention either. That didnt matter. Professor Snape always passed her. He had to, they shared the same secret. He was her father. Didnt matter what potter and his crew where up to. They never once said hi to her. Why would they. She was slytherin so everyone whos not assumes that she like all the other slytherin where evil. 

Persephone looked up just in time to make eye contact with Draco Malfoy as he got up to leave with his train of stupid friends. She was used to the dirty look he gave her for years but this look was different. What could she expect. Now that he knew everything. Now that they where forcefully bonded. The old magic leaving its mark down her whole left side from armpit to knee. Each rose a reminder. Each throne a burden. Each throb of pain reminding her that she would never get her own choice in husband, The dark lord made that choice for her and now it cant never change.

Waiting for the rest of the class to leave was the worst part of the day. If she left without talking to **Him **she would get in trouble but staying meant she had to actually speak to him, something she hadnt been wanting to do lately. She stood there wrapping a long thick black curl around her figer. She was lucky and had strong shinny hair. Thanks to Bellatrix she had finally learned how to care for it. 

Finally she was alone with her father. Casually walking to his desk she noticed he looked tired." Must be hard to spend all this time protecting a boy you hate. You think you would do that for your daughter but wait, im just a student of no importance right" she glared at him while she spoke not caring if it hurt his feelings. 

Don't get her wrong. She understood why they have to hide she was his child but he used to be a amazing father, that was until her power showed. He knew it was something the dark lord would want to take advantage of. And he was right. The worst part is her father didnt stop it. No, he was to worried about the potter boy to care that his only child was forced to take the dark mark, was forced to bind her soul with a malfoy that she didnt truly know and was made to give her body to her new husband so everyone knew she was faithful to the dark lord. If only her father had been faithful to her. 

Persephone looked up and met her dads eyes. It was easy to tell she was mad and hurt. Snape sighed and handed her a slip of parchment. "Here is the password to the Slytherin perfect bathroom. The bath is big and will help with the pain from your marks" Persephone knew that was it so she shrugged and walkes off, after all she was lucky he had given her the password anyway. She would use it later, but right now all she cared about was going to the 3rd floor and finding the room of requirement. 


	2. Summer

4 months ago...

The sun was shining bright but inside the Malfoy home you would never have guessed it.The house held a sense of sadness due to the masters current residence of **_Azkaban! _**

The house was filled with people in all black. Persephone was the only one that stood out in her black leggings and green crop top. She knew she wasnt going to be dressed like the others and she didnt care. They where the ones who killed her summer plans of going back to the states and seeing her friends. So if she happened to annoy them with her clothing it was a plus.

She could sense Draco watching her from the other side of the room but she wasnt sure why. Maybe its because she wore her hair differently and it caused him to not reconize her at first. After all the king of ice had never spoken one word to her. Her hair, which was usally kept down in thick black ringlets that reached her lower back where flat ironed straight for once. Causing the locks to reach past her ass. The tips she had dyed bright green. She thought it looked pretty and she knew it would upset her father! So win-win! 

The moment The dark lord walked into the room, everything changed. Gone was the snobby essence of hate but the feeling of privilege was still strong in the air. Persephone sat down in a black high backed chair as far away from Voldemort as possible. She hated him and his name. In her head she joked around and called him Tom but she would never do that in person unless she wanted to die. Currently she had no death wish. She also would never let him know she hated him. This was the first time they would meet, and she plans on letting him see how enamored she was with him. 

"Is this the girl Snape?" Voldemort asked with interest 

"Yes my lord, my daughter Persephone." Snape raised his hand and motioned for her to come by his side. As she did she calmed her heart rate down. She didnt want him to have even one inkling that she was scared.

Voldemort held out his hand for hers. He was in deep thought and it was very obvious. Everyone wanted to know what it was he wanted from the odd girl and why he had demanded Draco and his Mother be there after his fathers arrest. The only one that seemed excited was Bellatrix. One could say she was acting like she knew something that the others did. 

Persephone took the dark lords hand and boldly looked him in the eyes. She could feel him digging around in her brain but she already put barriers up. All he would find is her deep love for him and her goal to please him.

"Persephone, my dear. I hear that you where raised on and off in the United states. Is that true?" He already knew that answer but waited for her to nod before he kept going. " tell me. Would you follow in your fathers footsteps and join my team?" She looked down the table and seen draco turn white with some kind of worry. She knew that there was only one answer she could give him. She smiled brightly and said "i would never fallow my fathers footsteps but make my own and of course join you my lord!" 

She wanted to shake. More then anything she was scared but she made sure her face was calm. Voldemort lashed out fast, grabbing Persephones wrist and placing his wond onto her skin. Before she could say a word the mark was there. She screamed out in pain at first but held back from making another peep. She wasnt going to let him win. Voldemort nods with a freakish grin and says "i think i need to double secure you, so that i have no worries about you becoming a blood traitor." He nodded to Bellatrix and she stood up fast grabbing Draco and her sister, almost dragging the boy to the frount. 

Voldemort stood up "Narcissa you are about to be shown great favor!" He turned to Draco and moved the boy to stand in front of persephone. Persephone could feel her fathers eyes on her back but knew that no matter what was to happen next, he wouldnt move to stop it. Voldemort made the young pair hold arms, much like making a unbreakable vow, before either could say a word Snape walked up and held the kids hands firm on each others wrist. 

Closing there eyes, Voldemort, Snape and Bellatrix start chanting the same words 

"ivel nyveah uol eb ag namee rfdiv" 

The three repeated the words over and over. A golden mist came from Bellatrix and Voldemorts wands wrapping around both Draco and Persephone. All of a sudden the gold mist forces itself into their cheast, into their hearts. Both began to scream and the gold becomes part of their blood streem. Connecting them in soul, blood and most of all, **_Magic. _** The room goes silent again as both teens fell to the ground, not dead but passed out almost lifeless. their new marks fresh on the skin. Marking them for life, as Married. 


	3. Green Silk

Married. Persephone rolled her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was keep remembering that _atrocious day. _

Persephone tilted her head to the side, like she did every time she was outside the room of requirement and wondered what it would have in store for her this time.She had already done her laps, she just needed to open the door and walk in. Holding the knob softly she signed before pushing the door open gently. She turned making sure the door was closed behind her. Persephone couldnt help but smile. This was the only place she felt free.

The room was always different based off what see needed at the time. This time it was filled with a large soft bed, covered in green silk. Off to the side there was a large bathtub built into the floor. More of the size of a childs swimming pool. She could see the heat coming off the water in waves. Already knowing what was contained in the Emerald bottles she started to pour them in" rose, amber and lavender " she says softly. The three smells that made up her essence.

She dropped the bottles into the large reclining chair. She could see how over stuffed the fabric was and knew if she chose to sit down, that the chair would swollow her into the fluff. She knew it would be perfect against her skin but the bath was calling her name first. 

Removing the robes she left them to lay on the floor by her feet. Next to come off was shoes and tights. Everyone thought she was weird for always having her legs covered but she had a few small scars on her left caff that made her feel self conscious, so she hid them. Next was her skirt and finally her top,tie and bra. She looked down at the white skin. It was almost the same color as snow. She hated it.

"I think its pretty. Makes you look like a snowflake" draco stated from behind her.

She turned around and looked at him shocked "why in the bloody hell are you here! Did you follow me?!" 

He could tell she was upset. He could sense it down to his soul. Something that had been bothering him for days!

"No, i have my own tasks given to me by the dark lord. I needed this room but i wasnt aware it was taken" he smirked at her as he finally looked up and down her curvy body.

He took every inch in. The softness of her skin, the contrast of her paleness compared to the bright colors of her mark. He wanted to touch them, each rose, each pettle but after the first night he knew it would take a lot to get her to allow him to caress her again.

Persephone sighed and covered her eyes with her hand as she held the bridge of her nose. She really couldnt handle anymore stress. Turning from him to get into the bath she laughed "you should be ashamed Draco for looking at me like im a piece of meat!" They both know that wasnt the case but she liked to snap him back to reality as much as possible.

"What could you possibly be needing in here anyway?" Persephone asked hoping to change the subject.

"Im looking for a black cabinet. What could you possibly be looking for in here?" He responded hoping to get her off the subject as fast as possible.

Persephone turn in the tub letting the water flow around her. The lavender was relaxing her and causing her to get a little drowsy. "If you must know." She said looking deep into his eyes " i first came here to find something out" she stood and wrapped her arms around her breast to cover them.

"What?" He replied as he watched the water droplets slip down her body causing her skin to look like it glittered.

She took one step to get closer to him and whispered lightly, just loud enough for draco to catch the words.

"Im looking for something that can tell me who my true parents are." 


	4. Troubled waters

The water was starting to get warmer. Persephone waited, expecting Draco to say something in reply to the comment about her real parents. She knew he could sense how she felt. She knew he was aware of how nervous she was. Persephone was astonished when Draco removed his shirt instead of replying. She could feel the redness creeping into her cheeks as she watched him drop both his pants and boxers before stepping into the bath.

Persephone took two steps back not sure what else to do. She had never taken a bath with another person, let alone a male. She turned and right as she did Draco wrapped his arms across her stomach, pulling her into his chest. He started to leave a trail of kisses down the back of her neck and onto her shoulders. She was just about to turn around when her alarm on her phone started to chirp, shocking them out of the moment. 

Persephone moved quickly and got out of the bath, grabbing her phone in one motion. She turned the alarm off and turned to him "dinner is in 15 minutes, we better get dressed and get down there before Umbridge starts looking for us." Persephone bent down and picked up her clothes, trying to get them on as fast as possible. She could hear Draco behind her getting dressed. The silence was killing her. She let her clothes absorb the water that was on her skin but she knew she needed to dry her hair some. 

As if he knew exactly what she was thinking Draco walked up behind her and wrapped a long piece of soft cotton cloth around her head. With a quick kiss to the back of her neck, he moved and walked out of the room. The moment he was gone Persephone finally let out a big breath of air. Finally she was alone again. She scrunched her hair in the towel and slipped on her shoes. She was upset she didnt get a chance to nap in the bed, she was even more upset with herself for wanting to do more then sleep in it.

As she walked out of the room, making sure the door disappeared behind her. All she could think was how being married to Draco was going to cause problems. As far as she could tell he was fully on board with killing anyone who wasnt full blood. The thought if being married to someone who refured to muggles as mudbloods made her feel sick. She had always felt no different about muggles as she did wizards. 

Walking down the stairs all she could think about was if she would have been able to go to school in the united states this wouldnt have been a problem. She spent so much time there with her god mother that sometimes she lost her irish accent. Something that didnt really bother her much. The witch's and wizards in the states where always kind and never treated the "no-mags" any less for their lack of magical blood.

As persephone was walking into the great hall to eat, she bumped into neville. She blushed deep red. She has had a crush on him for a good 4 years now but she always felt like he never noticed her.

"Sorry about that Neville, i was in my own mind. Anything i could do to make up for it?" She could see that he noticed her blush and that he was now blushing too.

"Oh no thats okay. Wasnt looking where i was going. Too hungry ya know." He replied softly.

Persephone giggled some and decided to risk exposing her crush for him. 

"Would you mind if i ate with you Neville? I know its not normal to not eat at your own house table but i really dont have any friends." 

She watched as Neville smiled big and nodded. She walked over with him to the gryffindor table and sat next to him. The moment she did she felt a wave of jealousy and anger flow through her. Draco must have noticed and he wasnt hiding his feelings well. She didnt care, she might not have had a choice about marrying him. But she had a choice about falling for his lies and bullshit. Persephone moved her hand under the table and grabbed Nevilles. "This is worth it" she thought before noticing Ron and Harry giving thubs up to Neville. She had never seen such happiness. She didnt even notice that Draco hard left the room or her father looking down the table at her in disgust. 


End file.
